


UnderUpturn

by Hailo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other, its all sketchy, kinda a bad bro AU, oof flow got sassed, rip my boi snas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailo/pseuds/Hailo
Summary: what happens when a glitched timeline flips?





	1. everything is norma- wait, what?

Frisk fumbled with the knife in their hands, waiting for the skeleton before them to finish speaking. 

That was it. 

“It doesn’t really mat-”

Slash.

Sans looked at the wound on his chest, the mark quickly turning red. He narrowed his eyes. “Well. That’s new.”

Slash. A pile of dust replaced the skeleton a moment later. “Kid, Wha-” that was the last his voice would be heard, this run. 

Well then, on to Asgore, then Flowey. 

The child smiled, straightening up and brushing the dust off their clothes. 

“Frisk, what the hell are you doing?” Chara said, their tone a jumbled up mash of confused, interested, and approving. 

“I just thought I’d let him be with his brother, y’know?”

“Ah. So that’s your idea of MERCY these days?” Chara sighed, no longer amused.

“It’s just a choice, not MERCY.” Frisk answered, gritting their teeth as they entered the throne room.

-Timeskip-

SPARE.

Flowey killed Asgore, just as expected. Frisk bit back a laugh. 

The flower looked over at the child, his familiar,f̷̠̰̒a̷͇̹̜̍k̶̨̤̰̄̉e̴͚͕̽̏ friendly grin taking it’s place.

“I hafta give it to you, human! This run... This run was different! Sans didn’t even try to FIGHT you! And you killed him! But really, just another couple ‘a sins on your back, right?” 

Frisk clenched their fists, and put on a sarcastic grin. “I know, right? So stupid!” they said, in a mimicking voice. They trudged past Flowey, stepping through the barrier.

*...

 

 

(Ring Ring)

“H-hello?”

* Sans’ voice sounds d̶͈͝i̵͈̍f̴̫͛f̷̩̒ḙ̵͝ṝ̷ě̶̥n̴͍͒t̵͙̆. 

*You need to hear more to figure out what’s wrong.

(Slam)

*You hear muffled shouts. 

“SANS! What are you doing??!!! Get away from the phone, you useless excuse for a monster! You have a job to do, though, it really is pointless to expect you to do it!!”

*Papyrus sounds angry. At Sans? You feel uneasy. 

“Oh, uh… Sorry!”

*...

(Sans hung up)

 

 

Frisk’s expression changed in the darkness.

*RESET?

They selected yes.

 

*...

 

Ping!


	2. In which you don’t want to know more, unless you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo this took me at least a month to write

Frisk landed. The ‘oof’ they let out was a bit more… strangled, than usual.

“Guess I’ll never get used to this, huh?” They mumbled, looking around.

Wait.

Why were the flowers… Why were they blue? Frisk looked at their hands. Also… blue?

Their shirt. Reddish brown and green. The patch outside the flowers. Pink.

“Chara?” No response.

“Chara!!!!??” 

*But nobody came. 

‘Nononononoo!” They thought, frantically reaching for the RESET button.

PinG!!12

Frisk fell again, but this time? It hurt.

They stood up, shaking tiny green droplets of blo- wait, green?!?! 

Yes. They pulled a small, bluish thorn from their sweater, grumbling a bit before they realized; “Wait! Since when did the flowers have thorns?” Frisk thought, fear creeping into their bones.

Something is wrong. Very, very wrong. 

The human gingerly took a step forward, wincing a tiny bit as another thorn dig into their leg. 

They checked their stats, glaring a bit as they noticed the 17/20 HP. This wasn’t good, not at all. Frisk let out a sharp breath, before walking down a familiar hallway.

And once they entered the next room through that archway, they were met with a familiar sight.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!”

The smile was way too sincere.

 

*Ring, Ring.

*The person you’re trying call doesn’t pick up.

*They have no phone. 

*This truly is a crisis, is it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo so uhm, thanks for being patient! School, life, and general things got in the way. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Real quick.

Hi! I lowkey forgot this existed, mediumkey had no motivation, and highkey am gonna continue it. Give me a month or two, I have quite a bit going on.

**Author's Note:**

> He yeet


End file.
